world_divided_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Berzerker
Berzerkers Berzerkers are former humans that have mutated into a humanoid without the need to sleep or feed. Increased strenght, stamina and toughness at the cost of their physical appearance and their mental stability. Berzerkers come in three stages, unknown to most and often ignored by others, refusing to differ between the stages. Stage 1 Berzerker Stage 1 Berzerkers will notice increased strenght, toughness and stamina. Their urge to sleep and feed are non-existent, and there are no known downsides to ignoring them. As soon as the Stage 1's notices their strenght increases, they will notice their skin graying and sometimes cracking open revealing cysts. Any Stage 1 Berzerker will retain their human traits and intelligence. However they are often confused with Stage 2 Berzerkers, and as such are hated and often killed on sight by human communities. There are known underground groups such as the "Market" known to smuggle Stage 1 Berzerkers out of settlements or to a safe area, often for profit, other times for ulterior motives. Stage 1 Berzkers will eventually transform or mutate into Stage 2 Berzerkers, it usually happens within a month or so, sometimes sooner sometimes later. In the most rare cases Stage 1 Berzerkers have been known to remain as a Stage 1 for years. Most Stage 1 Berzerkers that do not mutate into Stage 2's often find their own remote place to build a new home, away from most dangers where they can remain in peace. Those that do not, let pain and suffering at the hands of the humans shape them, molding them into something they were not, but exactly what they were accused of being. These Stage 1 Berzerkers become incredibly strong and will have Stage 2 Berzerkers flock to them for guidance, often forming into big Berzerker Raider clans. Stage 2 Berzerkers Stage 2 Berzerkers retains the strenght, stamina, toughness and apperance from Stage 1. Their intelligence are however weakened and they often succumb to Berzerking rage, hence the name. Stage 2 Berzerkers are often able to retain their former human abilities, such as talking, driving, flying and firing a weapon, the effectiveness of these are often questionable however. And Stage 2 Berzerkers piloting aircraft and ground vehicles are often reported to "crash" into their targets. Stage 2 Berzerkers often roam in small packs, wrecking havoc in a small area. Some are controlled by a strong Stage 1 Berzerker, making them the perfect raiders and if human raiders ever had fears greather than Behemoths it would be a Berzerker Raider clan. Stage 3 Berzerkers Stage 3 Berzerkers are the last stage in the Berzerker mutation stages. They become slow and durr, with almost no intelligence. They will shuffle their way towards a target moaning and grunting and will attack with whatever they can, though it's usually ends in clawing and biting as they are unable to effective use most tools, though if one has a machette in it's hands you might want to be carefull. So almost like a classic slow walking zombie, except a bite won't turn anyone into a Berzerker. Though they are slow and dull they are still dangerous, they can soak up massive damage unlike their counterparts and can easily corner small groups. However massive damage to any organs, decapitating or destroying the head will put them down, however if you chop of an arm they will still come at you. Experienced Stage 1 Berzerkers often use Stage 3 Berzerkers to camoflague themselves as they are able to somewhat control them. Stage 1 Berzerkers that run Raider Clans often use Stage 3 Berzerkers as cannon fodder and have also known to be camoflaguing Stage 2 in giant swarms of them, protecting them untill they can strike. Locations Berzerkers can be found anywhere in the world and are not a rare sight out in the wild and uncivilized territories. Mutating into a Berzerker are often related to radiation, though some claim it was a chemical virus used in the war of the old, though nothing is proven. All that is known is that anyone could potentially turn into a Berzerker at some point in their life. Category:Mutants